Proper Testing Techniques
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: Korra doesn't know why her wife has decided to get into the business of making vibrating dildos, but she's more than eager to help her wife give them a thorough test run. Commissioned by anonymous.


Korra knew that material possessions were not the most important thing in the world, but being spiritual was not always easy for the Avatar, while the material side-benefits to being married to the very rich, very industrious CEO of Future Industries were staggeringly easy to revel in. From the palatial home Asami grew up in, that the power couple called home very comfortably, to the fact Asami would always bring home new consumer inventions for her and her wife to test out well in advance of their market release, the material side of Korra's new lifestyle was certainly difficult to ignore. She tried her best to keep the balance in her life, but returning home from abroad to her lovely wife and their indoor swimming pool, the softest bed in all of Republic City, and the top-of-the-line hot tub that had been set up while she was on her last trip just outside the door leading to their expansive, spirit-filled forest of a backyard, she was the sort to overindulge on earthly pleasures pretty hard in the name of 'balance'.

But what Asami had brought home from work that afternoon for the couple to try seemed a little much even for her, her usual excitement for new things weathered by curiosity that she couldn't entirely promise herself was out of eagerness. Several prototypes of varying shapes and sizes sat before her, all of them shaped roughly like penises, objects she was rather familiar with by concept, but the presence of which spread out on the bed confused her. "You make sex toys now?"

"In a sense," Asami replied, handing one to Korra. It was most definitely a dildo, but judging by Korra's confusion, clearly she didn't know what made it so special."We didn't mean to. It was supposed to be a proof of concept about miniaturized versions of our new battery-driven motor; everyone put their own ideas to work on finding minor uses for it, and one of the women in the development sector put this together." Reaching for the base of the one she'd given to her wife, she flicked the small switch.

Korra shouted out in surprise when it began to buzz and vibrate in her hand, nearly dropping it before gripping it even tighter to make sure she didn't. "A vibrating dildo?" she asked, even more confused by it now that it had been explained to her. It sounded a little unwieldy more than anything, but her curiosity was gradually shifting toward the positive. "Does it work?" It was a silly question; Asami wouldn't have brought it home if it didn't, but it felt worth asking, given the fact it seemed so strange. "Are you actually considering selling these?"

With a shrug, Asami took the vibrator back. "They most definitely work; I've tried one out myself, and it was... Well, I brought home several prototypes for a very good reason. And yes, we're weighing the options of opening a subsidiary company to sell them, just to keep Future Industries itself from gaining the reputation as a sex toy vendor." She smiled at her wife, who walked around the house in rather loose and casual clothing, very easy to peel away on a moment's notice, and she had that exact idea in mind. "This isn't the kind of project we can ask our usual testing department to go through, so you don't mind being a little more intense in trying these out, do you?"

It wasn't exactly a proposition Korra could turn down, shifting on the bed a little and smiling. "Well, I don't really know how they work, so you would help me with that, wouldn't you?" she asked cockily, tempted to part her legs but keeping them narrow instead, thumbs stuck down into the band of her pants. "Teach me some proper testing techniques?" It wasn't even dinnertime yet, Asami home from the office a little earlier than usual. Hardly the time to get into what she was suggesting, and yet there she was, shameless in her 'subtle' advances.

"Of course I would," Asami replied, leaning forward and pressing her lips into Korra's, free hand pressing to her cheek as she shifted her posture, Korra backed to the headboard and Asami kneeling over her. "I have to make sure you follow the right procedures and that the tests are accurate." Her voice dipped low, hot and a little ragged, tinging even her rather unsexy words without enough fire that Korra went from teasing the idea of dropping her pants to lifting her rear off the bed to get them off hurriedly, shuddering as her lover proved herself capable of making anything sound arousing.

Both women quickly shed their clothes, settling comfortably into a rather familiar position where the use of toys on the Avatar was concerned. Korra leaned back against a mountain of pillows, legs parted with Asami knelt down between them, but this time the object whose tip was teased up and down along her slit buzzed, and while it felt strange in her hand, feeling it caressing her mound was something else entirely, making her draw sharp breaths as the steady vibrations made even its presence against sensitive outer flesh much more exciting than she'd expected.

Asami had used one on herself in her office earlier in the day, but didn't want to attest just yet to how much she enjoyed it, hoping to see Korra's reaction if she didn't know what was coming, if she was taken by surprise and carried away amid all the pleasure she was in for that night. Leaning in low, she kissed at Korra's taut, muscular core, feeling her abs tighten as the buzzing tip wriggled its way between her labia, teasing penetration slowly onto the Avatar, who lay completely at the mercy of her toy, which she only wished she could take credit for inventing.

As the first few inches of vibrator sank into her, Korra bit her lip, moaning and leaning back into her mountain of pillow, legs parting wider as she squirmed for Asami, knowing full well that it was her wife's goal every night in bed and that she was ruining the payoff immediately, but the pleasure coursing through her was so far removed from what a dildo had been able to do that she couldn't help herself. "Deeper," she said lowly, one hand running down Asami's back while the other ran through her perfect silken hair.

But the request only made Asami smile, purring and licking up her lover's stomach to her breasts, planting a kiss onto her dark nipple. "I couldn't quite hear you," she teased, rocking the toy up and down in a way that made the quivering end rub against her inner walls, but not pushing in any further. "Could you repeat that?" Her lips wrapped around the nipple, sucking gently on it as her eyes lidded slowly, peering up at the Avatar. She liked to get playful with the cocky bender often, make sure she didn't get too haughty about her beautiful wife and the pleasure she so freely gave. Well, that, and the fact Korra looked absolutely adorable when teased.

Leaning her head back, the Avatar whimpered in frustration, hips leaning off the bed, but Asami was smart enough to pull her arm back, knowing the familiar motion and how far she'd push forward, expertly keeping the level of penetration steady to Korra's absolute dismay. "I need it deeper," she said, much louder and shamelessly, skipping right past 'want' and into need, but she could hardly say it felt like anything but a need. It fired her up much faster than she expected, left her curious and with only a mere taste; she needed to know, needed to feel it deep and quick inside of her.

Asami could have taunted her further, made her beg or say 'please', but she wasn't looking to get too heavy into such things; the "testing" did truly take priority. So instead, she gave Korra mercy, sinking it deeper into the Water Tribe girl, who moaned loudly, settling back down onto the mattress where she could more comfortably writhe. The pumping began shortly thereafter, a steady rocking of the toy in and out of her, much like she would have used a normal dildo on Korra, but given the vibrations against her slick inner walls and how much of an effect the sensation had on her lover, it was anything but 'normal'.

There was no sweeter sight in the world than watching a woman who mastered all four forms of bending move; it truly was poetry in motion. Starkly different disciplines coloured her actions, the heavy physicality of earth meeting the fluidity of water, as ethereal as air but as forceful as flame. It was a wonder to watch her writhe in bliss, everything about the way she moved a graceful performance that Asami's eyes moved frantically across her muscular, statuesque body in an attempt to soak in as much as possible. Asami wasn't even sure Korra was aware of how she looked in the throes of bliss, motions paradoxical and breathtaking to witness in how they somehow came together so flawlessly and cohesively.

Every breath Korra took was sharp, embarrassingly unsteady and all over the map as she met Asami's motions with the vibrator, eager to set her own pace as she, the link between the human and spirit worlds, showed less patience and resolve than she had any excuse to, and it was certainly not simply because of the vibrator. Asami was often portrait of poise in the bedroom, but Korra was wild and reckless, approaching the art of lovemaking in as starkly different and loose a manner as possible, seeing it as a reprieve from the need for focus and inner peace. Nothing about her was contained, and she made no attempt to hold anything in, which suited both of them perfectly even when she was so very much on the receiving, passive end of the affection between the married couple.

Lifting her lips up from Korra's nipple with a little lingering strand of saliva breaking from her lips, Asami leaned further up her writhing love's body with her lips, along the top of her breasts and to her neck. A well-timed push of the toy in and upward ensured Korra's head rolled back to loose a needy, ragged cry, exposing her neck to Asami's ruby lips, which quickly pressed forward into the flesh while she had the chance, sucking and nibbling at the Avatar's neck. Korra's head remained there, legs parting wide as she bucked frantically against the vibrator, racing toward release whether Asami was ready for her to or not. In her mind, the test ended when she confirmed that it was incredible and capable of bringing her to a swift ending, and she felt absolutely nothing so far had told her it wouldn't succeed wonderfully.

Asami's favorite part of going to town on Korra's neck-and there were innumerable things she loved-was the fact she could feel the rumbling in her throat from all her moans and words of approval, quivering against her kisses and her bites. Hearing them was a treat, but to feel them as well, the raw intimacy of the vibrations of her vocal cards ringing out against her touch, was something she fixated on constantly, adoring the subtlety of greatly. She bit down gently at the soft brown flesh of her neck, pulling her head back to tug on it a little, drawing more of those wonderful sounds from Korra's lips. Asami could certainly think of worse ways to spend an afternoon than building her wife up to a sweet, intense climax. The fact she could tell herself it was work-related only made it all the better.

With the battery-operated assault on her inner walls, a hand kneading her breast firmly, and the ivory teeth nibbling at every bit of flesh they could get from her collarbone up to her jawline, Korra was struggling to hold her release back, and it was a losing battle, one she wasn't even sure was worth fighting as the vibrator pushed deep into her with every pump, her inner walls quivering as its pulsating ensured rapid stimulation of whatever it touched. She knew Asami could tell when she was holding back, and it only seemed to fuel her to make her come undone even harder, so what was the point?

She couldn't even finish the train of thought in deciding what to do when she lost her grip on herself regardless, toes curling tightly as she cried out in ecstatic nirvana. Her release came with more of her wild, graceful squirming, harder and faster and much, much louder. Sweet flame spread through her and she rode through it, subjected mercilessly to Asami's continued pumps with the vibrator even as her climax drove her up the wall, the ultimate compliment to her wife's skills being when a puff of smoke billowed out of her nose, the momentary lack of control over herself sometimes bringing out little elemental bursts during considerably powerful orgasms, and that had certainly qualified as one.

Despite her grand display, Korra's afterglow was incredibly tame, the Avatar lying breathless, slumped against her pillows for a moment as Asami withdrew the toy, switching it off and leaving it against Korra's leg, sticky and wet but harmless as they met in slow, soft kisses, Asami keen to help Korra down from her high before they did anything else; sometimes after release she needed a second just to gather herself again.

The sign she was 'back' came in her hands running along Asami's back, holding firmly onto her as she pushes the kiss deeper, out of lazy territory and into something heavier, more overtly passionate. "I want to try one on you next," she said confidently into her wife's mouth, letting their lips linger together even once their kiss was broken. "The sooner, the better."

"Hm, but it's almost dinner," Asami said gently, fingers in Korra's short hair, gently stroking her locks and softly keeping her head in place as she leaned down for more kisses. "You don't mind eating a little later?" As much as Asami's earlier office use of one of the sex toys had sated a little burst of mid-afternoon need, bringing Korra up to such heights had rekindled it, and if her lover was willing to tend to her needs before they ate, she certainly wouldn't refuse a little reciprocation.

Korra leaned up, the smile creeping across her lips smug as she helped Asami to a position on all fours rather than leaving over her, positioning the CEO facing away from her. She ran one hand softly along the curve of her rear, up to the small of her back and down again as her other reached for the vibrator, fingertip finding purchase on the little switch, too smooth to really get a solid grip on; she made a mental note of suggesting something textured for easier use as she finally got it buzzing. Running the slick toy up her wife's thigh, she leaned down to kiss at her wife's lower back. "We won't be eating late."

With one quick push, the vibrator sank deep into Asami, making her cry out as she found herself on the receiving end of Korra's wild sexual technique. She was just as unfettered when giving, perhaps a little more so in her attempt to channel that energy productively into her lover, firing her up so that Asami could share in her intensity and her passion. When getting, it was merely a display of how wonderful it felt, a writhing, intense compliment that tried to draw Asami in deeper and harder, but when she was giving, it was something to be shared, infectious and irresistible. Korra was feeling particularly wild that night, and more than merely getting her riled up, she wanted Asami to know chaos.

It wasn't long before the CEO of Future Industries was rocking back and forth to meet the rapid pumping of the toy into her, moaning as she backed toward her wife and the quickly-moving hand holding tightly onto the buzzing dildo. As much as Korra would have adored peppering her back with kisses, trailing them up along her shoulders and feeling the muscles tense up beneath the touch as they rolled back, she knew the sweeter view was behind Asami, watching in earnest as her entire body moved, every little twitch and errant squirm so much sweeter than focusing in on only her uppermost reactions. Especially the way Asami tried to keep consistent and in time with Korra's pace, which was anything but steady, more of a suggestion of speed than anything to reliably meet.

But being out of sync worked well for Asami, letting her keep her own steadiness while Korra moved wildly against it, chaotic and free in a way that kept her off of her game, expectations always bucked by a little fumble in the pumping, in waiting a half-second while Korra changed her grip, or only having the toy drawn out half as much as usual before going back in, making her push forward and shout out in surprise. The less she could expect what Korra did next, the more she lost herself. Especially with the wild card of her other hand, running along her thigh with stuttering grip, kneading and massaging the narrow point where leg met groin. Korra was strong, and even the slightest expression of her strength against Asami's body was liable to make her melt.

The grip slithered upward, homing in on Asami's clit with a single finger that began to gentle rub and tease the bundle of nerves. It was just the extra push she needed, biting her lip and grabbing hard at the bed beneath her as she felt her own steadiness faltering. There was absolutely no consistency between the rubbing of her clit and the vibrator steadily fucking her dripping folds, but she was beginning to ease into Korra's chaos eagerly, thirsty for more of it. Wild and unexpected, curious as to where Korra would push next, how much more intense it could get, and eager to greet whatever came before she finally crashed into release.

It seemed premature to call their first round of testing a success, even acknowledging their very small sample size and utilization of only one prototype, but the pleasure welling up inside of Asami was hard to argue with, the ragged moans she spilled out freely as her head rolled wildly about serving as the declaration of preliminary success. In Korra's hand, it seemed much more potent than it had in her own, far more than the masturbatory aid that they were currently considering marketing it as. While it was most certainly useful for that, its additions to the sex life of a couple showed increasing promise with every pump of the rapidly buzzing toy deep into her.

As Korra watched Asami wracked with pleasure, she was left wondering if she would even want to get dressed again and go downstairs for dinner, feeling her own resurgence of arousal as she fucked the heiress with the toy, unleashing the most intense of reactions, every motion and moan dragging Korra deeper down into lust once more. Perhaps a third go was in order, something mutual, but she wasn't going to suggest that until Asami had already had her fill, not wanting to take away from her moment to address her own, already tended-to needs. Not when she could make the entire matter even more intense, releasing the eager rubbing of Asami's clit, the sensitive nub left wanting as she slid the buzzing toy deep into her sopping wet pussy and left it there, releasing her grip entirely.

Whimpering, Asami looked back over her shoulder, wondering why it had stopped. As pleasurable as the toy was even when idle, she wanted more, frustration and need made her groan, at least until she saw what Korra was reaching for. A second, thinner model, slender and perhaps the width of a couple fingers. A model that was turned on and pressed against her back hole, making Asami blush and lean forward as the toy sank into her ass, the loud toys buzzing just out of sync with one another, doubling the intensity and the quivering as her tight anal walls received some attention too. The thin model was more of a test of a more rectangular and narrow version of the miniaturized motor than an intentional design choice, but Korra had found the perfect inventive use for it.

Gripping the one between her legs again, Korra resumed the pumping as her other hand steadily fed the vibrator into her tighter hole, gentle and slow with it. She had little desire of working this one in and out rapidly, especially without sufficient preparation. It was meant to enhance, a little extra sensation delivered somewhere else, setting her further alight. Korra knew from experience that dual attention to her wife's holes was an amazing way to drive her up the wall, and she watched in amazement as the CEO reached new heights of bliss in the dawning realization that multiple vibrators could be used to intensify the sensations altogether. The test could not have been going any better.

Dual penetration only made Asami more feverish, moving needier and harder, shuddering and trying to form words in streams of stumbled-over syllables whose inarticulate messiness made Korra smile even wider. It was hard not to get a little cocky when she could reduce her girlfriend to this, especially when long nights of sex were so vigorous she even managed to leave Asami's perfect hair disheveled. That would certainly be the goal that night, but considering how much she was succeeded before they'd even eaten, Korra knew she would have it easy with the help of the vibrators, intent on "testing" each one thoroughly on her wife.

Pitching forward as her arms give out, Asami threw her head back and howled, proving how much of a success the experiment was by being even louder than Korra as her orgasm tore through her. She quivered and bucked, shuddering and pressing needily back into the toy as she gushed, a shameless and messy display she felt no regret for, too busy climaxing to care about anything other than the white-hot pleasure pulsating through her body, making her heart race and her head buzz. Breath was scarce, and she could barely get a handle back on herself as Korra teasingly continued to dual assault.

When finally Korra did relent, withdrawing the toys from her shuddering, raggedly-breathing wife, she smiled happily, pulling the limp Asami up against her and peppering her neck with kisses. "I told you we'd be done in time to eat," she laughed, tilting Asami's head up and stealing a kiss from her lips. Her boast had indeed been well-founded, and it would be smugness fuel that Asami would simply let her have.

"You know that thing you sometimes do when you want to finish eating really quickly and get to something, you so scarf it down?" She nestled into Korra's shoulder, the strong and muscular arm providing safety and warmth as she came down from her high, unbelievably snuggly in her afterglows.

Nodding, Korra trailing her fingers up along Asami's cheek and through her head. "Yeah. You hate it when I do that."

"Well tonight, I want you to eat as quickly as you can."


End file.
